Smartass Lincoln
by Toybot
Summary: Lincoln actually has a spine in this universe.
1. Chapter 1

_Yes Man_

"Please! I'm ain't too proud to beg!" Luna begged to her brother. Lincoln just gave her a blank look before saying "So you came into my room, turned off my chat and you're asking me, an eleven-year-old, to beg for a sweaty t-shirt for a 15-year-old. And that shirt was _used._ Yeah, no. Get out my room.

 _Cereal Offender_

Lincoln was checking to make sure he had everything before he left to go the store. Just then he heard his sisters who want to come with. Even Lily had her own shopping cart. Lincoln just laughed and slapped his knee.

"No way in _hell_ am I taking all of you. I know what would happen. All of you would just get me kicked out. See ya." He opened the front door and left. The sisters just stood there in silence before Lincoln came back inside and grabbed Lily. "I'm only taking her." And he slammed the door again.

 _No Such Luck_

"Are you sure?" Lynn held the bat grinning. Lincoln tilted his head to the side. "I'm pretty sure if you hit me with that, then the Squirrels would have to live without Lynn Loud. Now that won't be fun _**wouldn't it?**_ " Lynn stammered. She thought she had Lincoln by the balls, but it didn't work.

"Now excuse me, I need to catch up on my Ace Savvy. Alone." With that, he pushed Lynn aside and went to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Heavy Meddle_

Lincoln took a deep breath and prepared to enter inside. Before he took a step however, he thought of something. "Hey Clyde, you have peanut butter at your house right?" The glasses-wearing boy nodded. "Yep. My dads buy a jar every month." Lincoln beamed."Great! Let's go to your house!"

 _Getting the Message_

Lincoln was pondering leaving Lori a note and a phone call telling her how bad she was as a sister. When then, he had a better, more easier solution. He grabbed the broken parts of his VR, ran outside to Lori who was getting in her car, and handed her the pieces.

"This costed me my entire allowance to buy. Get a new one." Lincoln then went inside because he knew what would happen to Lori if she doesn't do it.

 _Sound of Silence_

The day after he got a pair of earbuds, his sisters told him he had agreed to do all these extra chores for them. They also said Lola would be _very_ mad if he doesn't remember what she told him. Lincoln just said fuck that and sat in his room all day. What can a 6 year old do? Just than, 3:00 rolled around and Lola kicked open his door with a grin on her face. "Lincoln! You-" Lincoln interrupted her. "Try anything, I would tell mom and dad what Lindsey told me. I'm pretty sure no more pageants for Lola Loud. Right?" Lola sighed and left. He was right. Lincoln sighed and put his earbuds back on. Wait, why is the roof upside down?


	3. Chapter 3

_Making the Case_

Lincoln was about to upload his montage of embarrassing and weird things his sisters do when he stopped. If he upload this, he _could_ beat hamsta-cam, but he knew how his sisters would react. Lincoln would be turned into a human pretzel. No. He won't upload it. He's not dumb. However…...

 _Sleuth or Consequences_

"It was me," Lincoln admitted "I clogged the toilet with the princess pony book." The sisters,sans Lucy, looked him for one moment before laughing.

"I love girly things, and even _I_ cringe thinking about that book!" Lola said doubling over.

Lori composed herself before saying "You do know we will make fun of you for a month, right?"

"Actually," Lincoln pulled up a video camera and hooked it up to the TV. Its showed all the sisters... _ahem_.. Moments.

The girls were shocked on how he acquired the footage. Lincoln stood there with a smug face before saying "Actually, I will be the one making fun of _you_ guys for a month."

 _The boy who cried idiot_

Lincoln was seething. First this Martin guy threw his book outside, got him in trouble with the principal and his parents, and broke into his room and chewed up Bun Bun. He was _done._ Just then, Lincoln smiled as a sinister thought came to his mind.

"Hey, Martin…. Let's play a game." Martin got excited. His friend wants to play a game?! Yay!

"Really?". Lincoln grinned. "Yeah.. follow me to the kitchen."

He brought the idiot downstairs and showed Martin the window in the kitchen.

"Try to break this forcefield. Like the one you broke in my room." Martin then banged on the window trying to break it. All going to plan. Lincoln grabbed a knife off a counter and sneaked behind Martin. He then raised the knife…..


	4. Chapter 4

_One of the bois_

Lincoln stormed out of the bathroom while his brothers mocked him.

"What's going on Stinklon?" Lane remarked laughing. Lincoln just ignored until he tripped hurting his finger in the process. Leon the baby crawled up to him looking at the boo-boo at the finger.

' _Maybe he's not like the others'_ Lincoln thought hopefully. "Hey Leon, want to kiss my boo-boo?" The baby just looked at the boo-boo before he took a huge bite of it making the 9 other brothers laugh harder. "Kiss your boo-boo? What are you, 5?" Loki guffawed.

Lincoln took one look at his bleeding finger before he snapped. "You little bastard!" He punch the baby in the face making the baby wail and the other brothers stop in surprise. "DUDE! What the f-" Lincoln grabbed his watch out the trash and activated the portal. "You all can go fuck yourselves." He said as he jumped through the portal leaving forever. Leaving 10 pairs of wide eyes.

 _Brawl in the family_

This protocol was retarded. He knew that. But now they were using his stuff? Hell no. "What do I sleep with then ?" He asked Lana who just dumped dirty clothes on him."You know what? Fuck you mud girl."Lincoln stormed off leaving a hurt Lana behind.

He kicked open the door to Leni and Lori's room, took his bed sheet and said

"Lori, you have a fucking boyfriend. Sleep at his house. I'm not pooping in a bucket,eating moldy bagels, or tolerate you fuckers using my stuff over a stupid dress." After he finished his rant, he went back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Save the date_

Lincoln opened the front door only to be grabbed by an angry Lori who had seemed to be crying."What did you say to Ronnie-Anne?! Bobby said she was crying and broke up with me!" She shouted to him.

Lincoln was confused. Before confusion turned to anger. "Hold up, hold up, hold up. When she stuffed trash in my locker, put a sandwich in my pants, you guys called it a "romantic classic" but when I so as insult wittle Wonnie Ann, I'm fucking Satan. Fuck you Lori." He kicked her in the shin and left.

 **A/N: I don't think Bobby's a good boyfriend if he's going to break relationship over Lincoln's insults.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Frog Wild_

Lincoln finished the reel Lana gave him. However, unlike his canon self, no tear came to his eyes. "Lana, I don't care. I'm dissecting them. I'm not getting in trouble over your beliefs." Lana couldn't believe what her older brother was saying. "But-" Lincoln already left the room.

 _ **Bonus:Acropolis's frog wild**_

Lana:I'm sad

Lincoln Park:Fack you.


	7. Chapter 7

_April Fools Rules_

Lincoln watched as Luan laughed because _she_ was the one who called Ronnie-Anne.

"Oh, that was the best prank ever!" Luan laughed wiping a tear from her eye. Lincoln was battered up from all the pranks he and Clyde activated to make sure they don't go off on Ronnie.

Lincoln, seething, walked up to Luan."So made me get out of my bunker, and injured Clyde, who had no part of this, for a sick joke?" Ronnie-Anne realized this was getting tense and she wisely left. Closing the door on the way. Luan, who was backing up, tried to reason with Lincoln. "Wait Linc-" Lincoln cocked his left arm.

 _2 hours later_

Luan lost her buck teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

_House Music_

The kids were trying to find an act to put on for the fair when Luna piped up."Dudes! We can start a family band! Mick-"

"Woah,woah, woah," Smartass Lincoln once again interrupting."That's _your_ talent. If we're going that route we might as well dress up as superheroes or try to find a cure for cancer."

Lisa is having an orgasmy face right now. "Anyways, how about we bake a dish? None of us are good at cooking and we _could_ ask for dad for tips….." The idea was sold. The siblings, sans Luna, were jumping with his idea.


	9. Chapter 9

**E:I'm just giving Lincoln easier solutions, or giving him a he doesn't you don't like my story, I don't mind. We all have different taste.**

 _Dance Dance Resolution_

"Seriously, don't flake." Luan glare jabbing a finger at him. Lincoln just looked at his four sisters in bewilderment. They expected him to juggle _four_ dates?! 'Well, two can play the "how far I can fuck over my sibling" game' Lincoln thought in his head. As he left, he thought of a plan.

 **30 minutes later**

"So they expected you to carry four dates?!" Polly exclaimed in surprise and disgust. Lincoln rounded up his four-would be dates and Ronnie, who surprisingly came. Lincoln had told them everything.

"Yep." The four girl couldn't believe that their friends would do that. The all left presumingly to break some ties.

"So… want to go to Gus's?" Lincoln asked Ronnie Anne who smiled. "Yeah.

 **Two things. I thought Dance Dance Resolution was a great episode, but had a terrible beginning. And I also won't do Relative Chaos since I can't seem to find a solution not to make Ronnie move.**


	10. Chapter 10

**E:yes**

 _A tattler's tale_

"I would hate for hate for dad to find out who broke his disco.." Lola grinned at Lincoln who just responded with equal harshness."And Dad would also hate if his daughter 'accidentally' fell out her open window while practicing her poses. With 10 siblings saying they saw her fell." Lincoln took one look as her face turned a Lucy white. He then watched as she fled to her room.

 **As a kingdom hearts fan, fuck Ansem and his 7 phases.**


	11. Chapter 11

_The Green House alternate ending 1_

"What's that? You hate polar bears?" Ms Johnson remarked. Lincoln had enough of this. He got off the ladder, and went up to her face. "You know what, bitch? I have ten sisters, two parents, and sic pets. You motherfuckers think I can control all _that?_ In fact, I can give two shits about you,this class, and that polar bear. I'm asking Huggins to transfer to a class that doesn't have a hard-on for a stupid bear." Lincoln ripped his chart to pieces and stormed to the principal office.

 _The Green House alternate ending 2_

"Why did you come here?!" Lincoln yelled at the two boys who came to his basement. "Well our house was in the green zon-" Lincoln was seeing red. "MY HOUSE WAS IN THE GREEN ZONE TOO! WHY DID YOU IDIOTS THINK COMING TO MY HOUSE WAS A GOOD IDEA?! OUT!" he pointed the two boys out. "And you too Clyde. We can do this game event next year."


	12. Chapter 12

_Project Loud House_

Lincoln gritted his teeth and sighed. "Why can't things go my way for once?" Luna for some reason thought it was a good idea to remark "We all can't have what we want bro" Lincoln just faced her before saying "Bitch, were not the one who had to get everyone ready, make them breakfast, _and_ get them by the door. Shut your mouth." Lincoln then stormed upstairs to confront the so-called "oldest" Loud.

"Come on Lori, I'm going to be late!" He said.  
"Leave me alone!" That's it. All because Bobby didn't want to wear a tuxedo. Lincoln kicked open her door, dragged her downstairs. "You're driving us to school. If you don't, I can just call Mom and Dad and tell them you were being mean…." He held up his smartphone slowly to prove his point. Lori seethed before laying a low "Fine. Get in the van."


	13. Chapter 13

_The Crying Dame_

Lincoln was tired of that loud,obnoxious,singing fox. If hears that stupid song one more time…

" _Cheer up baby don't you cry. No more tears it's cheer up time. Laugh with me and we will be, happy,happy,happy."_ He can't do this anymore. Lincoln went into Lisa's room where Lily was babbling with her toy while Lisa was struggling to concentrate on her experiment.

"Lisa," said girl looked up to Lincoln. "Can you try to erase her memory of that fox? Like a machine-" He was interrupted by a shout of "EUREKA!" then Lily was taken to God knows where leaving her toy behind. 'Perfect.' Lincoln laughed in his head. Gunshots were heard 2 minutes later.

s

 **A/N: This chapter felt less Smartass, more simple solutions**


	14. Chapter 14

_Sound of Silence part 2_

"You're not the only one who has to live in a noisy house." Wait, what? "So you guys want some silence too?" His sisters nodded. "Alr-" Lisa ran into the room in a frenzy "Lincoln why didn't you-" _**BLAAAAAAM!\**_

 _A day later_

Lincoln yawned as he woke up to…. loud noises? He opened his doors to see Luna jamming with her speaker on blast. 'Oh _hell_ no. They can't be doing this shit a day later.' Lincoln went into her room and unplugged her speaker. Luna was miffed. "Bro, why did you-?" "I'm giving you peace and quiet am I?" He left the room taking the cord with him.

Next, he heard the twins playing in their toy car. Lincoln tsked before stopping the machine Lola was pissed. "Lincoln you meanie!" "I'm giving you silence." And that's what he did to his sisters for the rest of the day.


	15. Chapter 15

_Lincoln Loud:Girl Guru_

"Alright, now to get the chocolate." Lincoln said. He and Clyde been working for a profitable business for Mrs Johnson's class. However, when Lincoln opened the cupboard, he was greeted by a nasty surprise. All the chocolate was gone. "W-w-WHAT?!" Lincoln screamed.

He then got super pissed when he realized who did it. His chocoholic came over and told Lincoln it couldn't be him since he was with him all morning. But Lincoln was barely hearing his best friend as he was thinking.'They fuck over my grade, I fuck over their life.' Lincoln got to scheming.

 **Target: Luna**

"Come on, Luna! The concert starts in five minutes!" Rita called from the kitchen. Luna shouted a "I'm almost ready mom!" She was frantically looking for her axe when she stumbled over something. Looking down it was her axe. Snapped in half.

 **Lola**

Lola was balling her eyes out. All her dresses she was going to wear to the pageant were _ruined!_

 **Leni**

It would seem unfair. The girl's dumb.

 **Lisa**

"And this, my fellow professors, is why I believe oranges can prevent cancer." Lisa showed her slide looked at the audience when she saw them looking shocked, some outright disgusted. She looked at her presentation slide and what she saw was… wow. It was picture of dogshit. With Lisa's and the other sister's face on them. Lisa laughed nervously before running out the room.

 _And so, Lincoln ruined the rest of his sisters stuff. He got an F, but it was worth it._

 **A/N:Jesus, I felt I took it too far in this one.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Space Invader_

"Oh well, guess I would just have to sleep in the bathroom…" Lynn said with a sad look in her eye. Lincoln just said "Oh good. Night." He slammed his door in her face and locked it.

 **A/N: I have a few questions about the Loud House**

 **1:In Syngenesophobia, why didn't Lincoln run out the front door? It would've taken a lot of time to get to his room and barricade it.**

 **2:Why the hell is Luna seen as some sort of angel? And Lana? Just because they bonded with Lincoln doesn't make them perfect.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Future Tense_

"What happened to it being saturday?!" Luna screamed clearly pissed at her dad.

Lynn Sr. looked unfazed. "You'll thank us for this one day." That's all it took for Lincoln to snap.

"What the actual FUCK dad?" The family gasped hearing their brother swear."It's not like we're 30 year-olds laying around doing nothing. We're still KIDS! K-I-D-S. You know, a child? Why the hell are you making us to do all this work? Just so you can beat Mr Yates in your pissing contest? Well, answer me!"

Lynn Sr. couldn't believe all the pent up anger his son had built up in him. "Well, I wanted to keep you kids well ro-" "I don't care about being well-rounded! I want to have a childhood! I'm going to Clydes. At least his parents _care_ about their child." The white-haired boy left the house, slamming the door on the way.

 **A/N: I just ate a strawberry smoothie and now my mouth taste funny.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Health Kicked_

"No, I mean actual grubs." Lynn Sr. said holding a plate of insects that would make Timon proud and hungry. Lincoln sighed. He knew he shouldn't have tried to get his parents into fitness. He needs to stop this. Lincoln grabbed the plate of grub, opened the window and threw them out.

Making his parents scream in surprise.

"Lincoln! You threw out perf-" Lincoln held up his hand as to tell her to shut up."That was not 'perfectly good food' those were bugs. You were feeding your kids fucking bugs. I don't care what benefits,if any, they have. I want to eat a sandwich, not fucking insects. ANd I'm pretty sure everyone here agrees." He nods to his sisters who shouted in approval.

"So, CPS or do we get _real_ food?" Lincoln said with his threat hanging in the air. The two parents would want to ask their only son how he knew about CPS, but they don't want to know.

 **A/N: For those asking, these one-shots take place in separate universes. Rarely there would be continuations.**

 **And also, thanks for the love for this story. 20,398 views,62 reviews, 27 favorites, and 29 followers. It hasn't even been a month since I posted this means a lot to me as I made this story as I was steamed at a few episodes. Once again, thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Chore and Peace_

"Family meeting now!" Lincoln shouted. Instantly, every sister was in the living room. "Alright. One question? How much people does it take to dishes? Because for some reason you guys have 3 people doing it. I want to change jobs." Lori opened as to say something.

"Lori, I swear to Flagg I know for a fact that the balance of the house won't collapse just because I changed a job. I'm just ONE person cleaning this entire fucking house of _thirteen_ people plus six pets! Change now or I'm telling mom and dad. Maybe _that_ would destroy the order of the house."

The sisters looked at each other before sighing."You do have a point Lincoln. We would rearrange jobs."

Lincoln smugly left knowing he's finally getting what he deserved.


	20. Chapter 20

_A Change of Heart_

Walking by Lori's room to use the bathroom, Lincoln saw the blonde trying to look like Leni. ' _What the fuck is this woman doing now?'_ He went into her room and tapped on her shoulder startling her. "AHH! What are you doing twerp?! You scared me half to death!"

Lincoln knew she was exaggerating."Why are you dressed up as Leni? Wait a second, this is to win Clyde back isn't it? You already have a boyfriend why do you want to keep Clyde? Plus, the age difference is weird as fuck, and illegal(in one year it would really be). So, take off that wig and move on with your life. Clyde is trying to do that too and all you're doing is preventing him." Finished with his speech, Lincoln went to do his business.


	21. Chapter 21

_Snow way out_

"Come on guys! Just one more!" Lana pleaded with her siblings. Lincoln grabbed her, and put her face on the window. "Do you see that Lana? That's a fuck ton of snow. And.." He waved his hand around "No one's here. Because they had sense on leaving. I'm not going to spend the night and die of hypothermia in a burger joint. So we leave with you or without you."

Lincoln started grabbed the keys of Vanzilla to prove his point. " So what's your choice Lana?"

 **A/N: I don't hate Not A Loud because it disproved Lincoln was adopted (That theory was kind of dumb.) But did they had to make it so over-the-top? Don't give me that Lisa excuse because it does not make it better. Plus, it was a Clinclon Mcloud episode. Of Lincoln's birth story we get a Clinclon Mcloud episode…..why?**


	22. Chapter 22

_Study Muffin_

Lincoln gritted his teeth. Nowhere in the house he and Hugh can hide and study hanks to the girls and his dad fawning over him…...and they still are. Lincoln felt a lightbulb go off in his head as the Man With a Plan got an idea. Pulling out his smartphone, he snapped a picture of them all with goo-goo eyes at Hugh. Walking to them, he snapped his fingers to get their attention.

Showing them the picture, he said "Leave my tutor alone or I will personally send this to all your friends. Especially to Sam,Mom, and Bobby." Even Hugh had to wince at that threat but he's glad that Lincoln got the eleven maniacs eye raping him.

 **A/N: Updates may not be so frequent to this story as I'm finishing a Night of Hatred**


	23. Chapter 23

_No Laughing Matter_

"Want some punch?" Luan offered her brother. Lincoln mouth did feel a bit dry so he accepted. However, he was punched by Luan's boxing glove prop making said girl laugh.. Groaning, the eleven picked himself up. Even though he was pain, he was pissed.

Then the girl had the audacity to give him a promo for her show on friday. Lincoln ripped the card up startling Luan.

"You think that after acting like an asshole I would come to your show? Luan, let me be frank. Your jokes are lame. Your puns are lazy. And you act like a sociopath on April Fools not caring for anyone's safety. You let Lisa, a toddler, be flattened by a bed and Lily nearly got by a trap if she wasn't saved last minute. If you want feedback, actually be creative with your puns and jokes, and don't try to kill us on April Fools day." Luan was stuttering, but when she regained her composure, Lincoln was gone.

 _Lynner takes all_

Lincoln sighed as Lynn danced with her 300th win. She just LOVE her ability to win. Right there, the Man with Plan came up with a plan.

Walking up to his sister he said, "I bet you can't go ONE month without doing sports, or doing anything sports related." Lynn stopped and remembered what happened last time she did that. However, she shall not back down! "Challenge accepted!" she shook hands with her brother.

Sitting down, she realized what she had done. Lynn twiddled her thumbs. It's going to be _long_ month.

 **1 day later**

Lynn couldn't take it anymore. She gave up thus, ending her streak.

 _Not A Loud_

"...What a load of bullshit."

 **A/N: Decided to go back doing more than one story.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Yes Man 2.0_

"Sorry Lincoln, we mistook you for someone who actually cared about his sisters…" Lori said feigning sadness. Lincoln looked up at her before saying. "Good. I could give two shits about any of you." He walked away.

 **A/N: But seriously, if you're gonna make Loud porn at least age the characters.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Cheater by the dozen_

"Thanks for wasting our time Lincoln!" Lynn said steamed. All the sisters were practically saying the same things.

"QUIET!" Lincoln yelled. Everyone stopped shouting to hear what he said. "You all are mad at me for wasting your time when all you do is waste my time by trying to get me to kiss a girl who bullies me, giving me four dates, and always kicking open my door when you feel like asking me for a favor. I may have wasted your time once and somehow everyone's against me? Fuck you all. Never ask me for anything again.

 **A/N: Man, my Flagg story is getting a lot of heat from many Guests. Maybe they're the same person. Either way, I'm enjoying the hate.**


	26. Chapter 26

_Singled Out_

As soon Lynn Sr. suggested a camping trip, Lincoln intervened."Are you not seeing this?! My sisters are against me, They made me fail my test! Look, we're even covered in layers of dust and you think a camping trip would fix this? Fuck off. Fuck this family.I'm going to see if the orphanage has room for one more." He left the forsaken house.

 **A/N:Man, I love being overdramatic.**


	27. Chapter 27

_Attention Deficit_

"Okay, what gives?" Lynn asked raising her eyebrows. Lincoln thought of telling her about the McBrides, but realized his sisters just loved ruining his ideas. "None of your goddamn business."

 **A/N:Want to know my unpopular opinion? I hate OC insert stories. Especially if they turn out to be Mary Sues. So I avoid them like a plague. What's your unpopular opinion?**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm very sorry that this was something out of the blue, but I need to say it. I need to focus more on college and on my job then writing stories.**

 **I'm not sure if I will return so I will be posting my final Smartass Lincoln chapter tonight as my last hurrah.**


	29. Chapter 29

_Along came a Sister_

"Aww, you want to get out don't you?" Lincoln told Frank in a fake baby voice. Frank looked up and nodded. "Well, tough luck you little shit. You're staying there 'till monday."

 _Loudest Yard_

Lincoln just looked at his dad with a WTF face."So you want me to be active by forcing me to do all sports while you and mom and the others can just kick back? What the fuck kind deal is that?" Lincoln stormed away from his father in anger.

 _Cover Girls_

"So you want me, _only_ me, to cover for all ten of you? How the hell am I suppose to do that? Oh, wait. I can't! Guess you guys better find your own excuse. I'm not getting involved in this." Lincoln walked away to finish his spring cleaning.

 **A/N:You guys remember that I was supposed to upload one more chapter before going into a hiatus? Yeah...sorry about that. I managed to find some free time to give you guys** _ **three**_ **episodes.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, my wonderful viewers! I usually choose which episodes are featured but now I will let you guys choose which episodes you want me to do either through review or the poll on my profile. I will choose the winner by the most reviews or most polls.**

 **The featured episode will be up by friday.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys.**

 **Yes, I been gone for a couple months, yes I said I would update. But my job,writers block, and college life got in the way of fanfiction. But, starting today I will update weekly again. Now then, on with the show.**

 _Ruthless People_

"Nevermind, she's fine." Lynn Sr. remarked at the broken wall in Ruth's lake house. However there is some questions. "How did the wall break so easily?" Luna questioned looking at the Lynn-sized hole.

Lincoln took a closer look at the wall and something shiny caught his eye. A familiar shiny ball to be exact. The termite sized disco ball. The one Lana had.

'She was hiding the very things that destroyed our house and now she wrecked the house of the person who was giving HER a place to stay. This isnt going to fly.'

Originally Lincoln was going to keep Lana's crimes a secret, but seeing how she was getting spoiled with all these fancy houses while he was giving the short end of the stock broke him.

He told his father exactly what happened from the beginning with Lana hiding the termites to the end with her bringing them to aunt Ruth's.

Naturually this pissed off Lynn Sr. who called Rita and told he everything. The two agreed that Lana must be given a severe punishment for contributing to the destruction of their home.


	32. Chapter 33

**As many of you know I have been gone for several months. As such this story was left untouched. Fear not as I have come back. Starting next week Lincoln will be having weekly chapters.**


	33. Chapter 34

Tbh I'm kind of done with the Loud House. S3 was kind of boring and the show feels pretty stale now. I don't have the same spark I did a year ago. As for Smartass Lincoln? It's probably gonna be in creator's hell until I continue or, possibly, have one of you guys adopt the story


	34. Chapter 36

I contacted my brother this morning. Since he was a huge fan of the loud house, and a fan of Smartass Lincoln, I'm letting him take over my story and my account until I feel like i can write for the loud house again. So if the writing style feels different, you know why.

This is me, signing off


End file.
